Vlasynia-Dartiria
|anthem = [] |location = |capital = Free City of Remus (De Facto) |largest_city = Free City of Remus (De Facto) |hos_name = Ested Vlasceanu Andrei Rusu |head of state = Emperors |languages = Vlasynian, Dartirian, Romanian, English |religions = Orthodox |demonym = Vlasynian-Dartirian |government = Federal Union, controlled by a dual monarchy |established = June 21, 2018 |area = ? km2 ? sq mi |population = ? |currency = Vlasynian-Dartirian Leu (Unofficial) Romanian Leu (Official) LoMN Numus (Official) |nat_food = |nat_drink = |nat_animal = |pat_saint = St. Andrew |domain = .vd (Proposed) |calling_code = +40 |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |time_zone = UTC+2 Summer (DST): UTC+3 |notes = |web =No official website at the moment }} The State Union of Vlasynia-Dartiria, often referred to as Vlasynia-Dartiria or the Vlasynian-Dartirian Empire is a federal union between the Despotate of Vlasynia and the Dartirian Empire. It was established on the 21st of June 2018, when Despot Ested I of Vlasynia and Co-Emperor Sweyn Hardeknud of Dartiria agreed to merge their nations into one. Vlasynia and Dartiria would become federal subjects of the Union and would oblige to the Federal Central Government, lead by two Emperors, which are also the leaders of Vlasynia and Dartiria (Ested and Andrei). WIP Diplomatic relations and alliances Recognition The Despotate of Vlasynia is recognized by the following nations (U.N members, Nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Republic of New Rizalia * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Titanist Union of Titania, Imperium, Mysteria, Yakbir, and Zorono * PaLsian Federation * Principality of Egan * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * United Empire of Duggania * Federation of Fornelos * Kingdom of Alanland * Libertia * Republic of Agelonia * Kingdom of United Counties (Rabbistan) * Republic of New Emersonac City * Empire of Romecantis * Sovereign Military Order of the Akatsuki * Dartirian Empire * Kingdom of Apachiland * Principality of Greater Princia * Terrexa * New Federal Republic of Laurencia * United Imperial Empire * Federal Empire of New Yankeeland * All LoMN members The Despotate also recognizes the following nations (U.N members, Nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Republic of New Rizalia * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * PaLsian Federation * Principality of Egan * United Empire of Duggania * Federation of Fornelos * Titanist Union of Titania, Imperium, Mysteria, Yakbir, and Zorono * Kingdom of Alanland * Libertia * Republic of Agelonia * Kingdom of United Counties (Rabbistan) * Republic of New Emersonac City * Empire of Romecantis * Sovereign Military Order of the Akatsuki * Dartirian Empire * Kingdom of Apachiland * Principality of Greater Princia * Terrexa * New Federal Republic of Laurencia * United Imperial Empire * Federal Empire of New Yankeeland * All LoMN members * Federation of Olabria * Republic of Molossia * Principality of Seborga * Free Republic of Liberland * Principality of Sealand *Principality of Hutt River *Principality of Sabovia *Conch Republic *Verd'landian Republic of Vladislavia *Freetown Christiania *Republic of Saugeais *Aerican Empire *Republic of Whangamomona *Akhzivland *Transnistria *Abkhazia *South Ossetia *Nagorno-Karabakh *Sovereign Military Order of Malta *Kurdistan *South Korea (as owner of the entire Korean Peninsula) *Crimea(as part of Russia) *State of Palestine *Republic of Kosovo *Republic of Somaliland *Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic The Despotate doesn't recognize the following nations (U.N members, nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Democratic People's Republic of Korea (as South Korean territory) * Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (as Cypriot territory) * Republic of Lakotah (as U.S territory) * Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands (as Republic of the Coral Sea territory) Category:Romanian Micronations Category:European Micronations Category:European micronations Category:Vlasynia